


Free Fall

by PenelopePenniworth



Category: Do Kyungsoo/Kim Jongin - Fandom, EXO (Band), Kim Jongin/Do Kyungsoo - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Cute, Drama, Drama & Romance, EXO - Freeform, Family Drama, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, High School, Love, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, SHINee - Freeform, Teenage Drama, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenelopePenniworth/pseuds/PenelopePenniworth
Summary: Goyang was such a small town. Everyone knew everyone and it has been the same way for years. It was something Kyungsoo enjoyed--the normality, the predictability. The Kim family moves into town and their son disrupts the very order that Kyungsoo had created for himself. Something in inviting about this boy and Kyungsoo finds himself free falling with no idea where he will land.**(the reasoning for the ratings will occur in later chapter, but it's very mild)**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this one for a little while. I've never written an EXO story and they aren't even my bias group, but I've wanted to write about these two. They're so interesting :) This is also a fun story to write for me. I have made notes of all the events that will happen (more are still popping up in my head). Now, it's just a matter for putting them together and writing them out and making my words colorful again.

"Please rise." The sound of bibles being placed onto the pews and the rumble of its occupants echoed through the small church as they stood up at the request of the reverend. A warm breeze ruffled the curtains as the church-goers flipped their songbook to the correct page and murmured a small prayer. Dressed in an elegant robe of white with gold trims, the reverend raised his hands up as the building quieted and the pianist played a chord to start of the psalm.

Kyungsoo, amongst the other choir members, held up their songbooks and began the hymn. The 18-year-old had been a part of the choir since he was ten, so he didn't have to even take a single glance at the book in his hands. He knew every song in the book like the back of his hand as he had been at this for over almost half of his life. His entire family was a part of the church, so it was a given that he was included. His father was the reverend, his mother was the main coordinator of all the events that the church held, his older brother was the pianist and music coordinator, and Kyungsoo himself was the alter-boy and one of the choir members.  


Because he didn't have to look at the book like most of the members in the choir, his eyes scanned the room, being that natural-borne observer. Kyungsoo liked people-watching - one can learn so much of someone just by watching what they do - and in turn, he kept to himself mainly. That was the kind of person he was and he was content with doing just that. He didn't need to have hundreds of friends or hundreds of people know him. As long as he had the three people by his side, aside from his own family, he could live; nothing else mattered.  


The church itself was filled to the brim. All members of the town had attended the mass, which was very normal. Goyang was a very small town. Everyone knew everyone and held close-knit relationships, people's personal businesses floated around from one person to another; nothing could really be kept a secret unless they held experience in the town and knew the tips and tricks. Pros and cons, right? Anyone who newly came into the town would have to learn how to cope with that; it’s not just something one is can be used to upon first encounter.  


Kyungsoo knew all the faces in the crowd except four. It was a man, woman, a teenage boy, who looked to be, maybe, two to three years younger than Kyungsoo, and an young woman. They must have been a new family. He did remember his parents talking about some people moving in just a couple days ago. He didn't pay much attention because he was focused on completing his school work at the time. The small family looked to be emerged in the service—all except the boy. He stayed slumped in the pew, head low. The boy’s dark fringes hovered over his eyes, but from the way he was siting, Kyungsoo could tell he was on his cellphone. His thoughts were supported by the woman, who he assumed was his mother, murmuring something to him with a stern look on her face—a look only a mother could muster. She must have been scolding him for doing such a thing in a holy sanction.  


The young choir member refrained from shaking his head when the boy still tapped away on his phone and the mother shook her head. That was a very rude kid. Kyungsoo has had his fair share of experiencing rude people, but that was a pet peeve of his—just the same as using a cellphone in class. He looked away from the family as he continued singing, wrapping up the hymn as his father stood up and walked back to the podium.

* * *

The churchgoers and members of the church staff met in the basement for their regular refreshments and mingling. This was how everyone got to know everyone as well. At one side of the room sat a table with platters and bowls of food on it. There were an assortment of small wrapped sandwiches, a bowl of potato salad, cookies, and pitchers of juices and lemonade. The kids went crazy at times like these as if it was the only time they could eat junk food, which would make sense because they were running around, playing games—being children hyped up on sugar. They would be a handful at home.  


The adults talked amongst themselves. Kyungsoo would usually be stuck at the side of his parents, his father’s grip on his shoulders tight as he boasted about his son’s good grades, honor roll status, and colleges he was thinking of applying to. Kyungsoo would always throw on a grimace that he tried to hide as a smile. He liked that his father was so proud of him, but he thoroughly disliked the attention that this father brought to him.  


“Wow, that’s great; congratulations!” Mr. Kwon replied to the young boy’s father mentioning how he had gotten a 4.0 GPA last semester for the third year in a row. “What college did you have in mind, Kyungsoo-ah?”  


Kyungsoo opened his mouth to speak, but the conversation was once again taken over by his father. “We are thinking of sending him abroad—gain more experiences than just here in South Korea. We’re already working on his English, so he can get accustomed quicker.”  


“Wow, you’re going to be the talk of the town if that happens, Kyungsoo-ah.”  


The boy just nodded with a small smile. He didn’t bother trying to speak because his father would speak for him once again. He did that all too often and even though it caused his blood to boil inside, he couldn’t get himself to ever tell his father. As they continued their own conversation, Kyungsoo let his eyes and mind roam once again, watching the children enjoy themselves, being carefree, not burdened by the stress of an adult life like school, work, their future.—the impending doom of adulthood. What he would do to be that age again.  


He saw a group of girls in the corner, giggling in a flock. That was an unusual sight. More than half the girls were huddled in that one area. Normally, they were separated into smaller groups in their own little cliques. It was always like watching The Animal Planet on TV, but in real-life. It amused Kyungsoo. He wondered what changed this time. Shifting his weight on one foot and straining his neck a bit (enough not to look suspicious), he looked through the group to find the centerpiece and there was that same rude boy he had seen in the pew. Although he couldn’t see the face before, the clothes were the same. Kyungsoo couldn’t make out what he was saying to make these girls laugh, but it was probably more so because of the way he looked. He was talking to them with such confidence, a smirk, a smile that seem to make the girls swoon, a black t-shirt that did the same thing his pants fit—the black fabric hugged every curve and muscle defined along his limbs. He must have been working out regularly because Kyungsoo didn't look that way himself.  


Kyungsoo wasn’t “big” by any means—he was actually quite the opposite. He did not have any defined muscle, he was a lean teenage boy and he wasn’t tall either; he was cursed in both ways. Standing at all of five feet and 5 inches, shorter than all the boys his age. This new guy had a younger looking face, so he must have been younger than Kyungsoo, but still taller. His tan features were very soft, almost baby-like, and he had large brown eyes that would make a pedophile go crazy. He couldn’t take his eyes off him. How did he get to be so lucky?  


The new guy abruptly stopped talking upon hearing his name being called by his mother. He couldn’t catch that either with Mr. Kwon and his father laughing loudly in his ear, but he figured he was going to find out soon because the family was now walking up to them. Still, his eyes settled on their supposed son as he trailed behind.  


“Hello, Paster Do,” The father of the family started as they stood in front of the two. “That was a great service that you held earlier. We enjoyed it very much.”  


“Ah, thank you very much. You must be the new family that moved in to town last week, yes?”  


“You are correct; word must get around quick, huh?”  


“Oh, very much so,” His father laughed, “I’m Do Kyungmin, this is my son, Kyungsoo—” Kyungsoo’s mother walked up to the two as if she knew it was time for introductions, “Ah, this is my wife Nayoung, and my eldest son is somewhere around here…His name is Seungsoo.”  


“Nice to meet you all. I’m Kim Jonggu, this is my wife Eunju, my daughter Eunji, and my son Jongin.”  
“Pleasure to meet you all as well. Where did you all move from?”  


“Seoul.”  


“Ah, really? What made you move here to the countryside?”  


“Ah…change of scenery…” Mr. Kim replied. Kyungsoo noticed the slight change in expression on their faces; he wasn’t sure if the rest of his own family noticed, but they couldn’t really notice much about him, so he doubted it. He wondered what happened back in Seoul. He would probably never find out from them.  


“Well, it definitely is a big change,” Kyungsoo’s father stated. “Where do you live now?”  


“The east side of Goyang; actually not too far from here.”  


As the adults continued making small talk, Kyungsoo got to know the rest of the family—nonverbally. He looked at the shorter woman, who he had claimed to be the mother. She was a little on the older side as well as her husband. Her wrinkles were starting to settle in and were more prominent when she smiled in response to whatever it was the adults had found an agreement in, so Kyungsoo put her around her mid-fifties, a mere difference compared to his own 42-year old mother. The daughter, Eunji, was a beauty. She had a smaller stature, meeting the same 5’5” as Kyungsoo himself, her black hair was cut short in a bob-style with straight bangs laying over her eyebrows. Her lips were a soft red, emphasized by a tinted red gloss that contrasted against her silk white skin. She was the epitome of a Korean beauty.  


Then, we have the son, Jongin. He looked younger than his sister and Kyungsoo as well. His brown eyes were so large and eyelashes so long that he resembled a child, but his build hinted towards the opposite. He was lean, but you could still see the defined muscles along his triceps, biceps, slightly widened chest – not to mention his defined cheek bones as well—and Kyungsoo was sure he was packing 8 on his abs. His eyes traced down his body, realizing how long his lean his legs were. He had, maybe 5 inches, on Kyungsoo. It made him envious because he could really be a model for GQ magazine or something, especially with his dark hair gelled back as it was now--for any magazine really! He was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. It was truly a family of beautiful people.  


As he admired his hair, picturing the boy on a magazine cover with his sister, Kyungsoo didn’t notice Jongin staring right back at him until he brought himself back to reality. The shock of being caught and seeing the smirk that graced his lips caused him to gasp slightly before averting his gaze, a slight redness creeping over his cheeks from embarrassment. He could see a bright smile from the corner of his eyes, which only darkened the redness.  


Kyungsoo excused himself from the group to walk over to the beverage table to get himself a cup of lemonade. As he filled the plastic red cup with the sweet drink, he wondered how long he had been staring (but not really staring) at Jongin. He shook his head to rid himself of the moment and calm his beating heart before tipping the cup to his lips.  


“Well, hello,” A voice emerged from beside him. He turned to the source and choked on his drink. Speak of the devil.  


“Hi,” Kyungsoo croaked, coughing as the lemonade had gone down the wrong pipe. He lifted the back of his hand to the corner of his lips, cleaning off the spilled drink. “Sorry.” He put down the drink to pick up a napkin.  


“S’all good. You’re part of the choir, right? I thought I saw you up there.” Kyungsoo nodded in reply, finding it difficult to keep his gaze on his. He’d already done enough of that earlier. “You sounded really good.”  


“Uh…thanks,” Kyungsoo said, “It’s really a group effort. You can’t hear me so much apart from everyone else.”  


“Still,” Jongin shrugged. “I’m Jongin, by the way.”  


“Yeah, I remember.”  


A moment of silence passed before Jognin spoke again. “You don’t talk much, do you?” He asked with a laugh. Kyungsoo didn’t think he was expecting an answer to that question and just shrugged as acknowledgement, playing with the brown napkin in his hands.  


“Uh, I think your posse is calling for you,” Kyungsoo pointed out, nodding to the group of girls he was with earlier. They were whispering to themselves as they stared in the boys’ direction. Jongin turned his head for a moment before turning back to the choir boy.  


“Meh, they’re fine. I’d rather hang out with you. Too much estrogen for me.” He grinned, his pearly whites showing. He even had a perfect smile. Jeez, what created him?  


“Ah,” Kyungsoo nodded.  


“So, what is there to do around here? As you know, we just moved here, so I don’t know much.” He leaned against the foldable table, crossing his arms. Now, he was a little closer to Kyungsoo’s height and could look at him directly.  


“Uhm…I don’t really go out a lot, but I guess it depends on what you like to do.”  


“Hm…I like to do anything really.”  


“Well, I guess everything we have would be in the town center. Everyone goes there. There’s a bunch of places to shop and eat, we have a theater there, but it’s nothing too fancy like you would get in the city. Uhm…anything more exciting than that, you’d have to go into the city, like clubs and stuff like that. But… you look too young to even get in, so you might just stick to the town goings.”  


Jongin quirked a brow, crossing his arms over his chest. “How old do you think I am?”  


“Uh…I don’t know…fifteen or sixteen?”  


“I’m actually seventeen, thank you. And I can get into clubs; it wouldn’t be my first time...or second…or fifth.” He stated, eyes directed towards the ceiling as he recalled the number of times he’d been in clubs. Kyungsoo wasn’t sure if he should believe him. With a face like his, he should have been carded every time or even turned away the moment he walked up to the doors.  


“Sure,” Kyungsoo nodded.  


Jongin raised both brows up this time. “What, you don’t believe me?”  


“I’ll take your word for it,” replied Kyungsoo as he tipped his cup against his lips, letting the cool liquid slide down his throat.  


“Alright, well it sounds like we’re taking a trip down to a club one of these days, then.”  


“Uh—what?” Kyungsoo sputtered, almost choking on his drink again. This guy was very bold. “We’re doing what?”  


“You’re going to take me to one of these clubs they have in the city and you’ll see that I can get in!” Jongin grinned once more; fully confident that this was actually going to happen.  


Kyungsoo blinked at the younger male. “Yeah, I don’t think so.”  


“Why not?”  


“I’m not getting kicked out or the police called on me or something for taking in a minor.”  


“Come on, you don’t look like you could get into clubs either.”  


“Well, I’m eighteen; fully legal to do so even if I get carded. You, on the other hand, not legal.”  


“We shall see, Kyungsoo hyung, we shall see.” He replied, almost darkly, taking the cup from Kyungsoo’s hands and drinking from it as he walked away in the direction of the girls. This action shocked Kyungsoo for two reasons: one, he just took his drink from his hand and claimed it as his, and two, he drank it! Same cup and everything! Who was this guy??


	2. Chapter 2

Monday came around and it was the start of the school week. Kyungsoo arrived an hour early to get a head start on his day. He was always a studious kid, but this was his senior year, so he needed to be on top of his game. It was the most important year. He had to start thinking of college now—even though he had already started the process last year. He had a little over half a year left to graduate and he had to make it count. 

Kyungsoo was striving for a 4.0GPA, knowing that would look really good when he starts his applications, but he knew that was impossible at this point. He could only get close, sitting at a 3.9 GPA due to being out of school in the hospital for about a month. No one knew what was wrong with him and to this day, they still don’t, but he had not been plagued by the symptoms again since then. The doctors and his family, even his brother, kept a close eye on him for months after that before they all decided whatever he had was over with. His mother would constantly worry about him of course, that never changed, but everyone else backed off, which he was thankful for because he hated being put under a microscope all day every day. That also had to do with him coming to school an hour early; he got this time alone before he had to face other students and teachers. He was a teacher’s assistant for two classes, so he definitely had to deal with a lot of students.

The shrill bell rang, indicating 7:45 had finally hit, so he had fifteen minutes before the school day officially started. Sliding his books and supplies into his bookbag, Kyungsoo left the library to his homeroom class. He was also class president, so he definitely had to be present.

Entering the room, he was met with many students chattering away to each other and some a group of boys throwing paper planes around. Their homeroom teacher had arrived, so he allowed them to do whatever they wanted as long as the classroom wasn’t trashed and nothing was set on fire.

Kyungsoo walked to his desk that sat front and center of the classroom unnoticed and hung his book bag over the back of the chair. Sliding into his seat, he sat quietly, awaiting his homeroom teacher’s arrival which was quick to come, five minutes later. The student stood up and called out to his classmates that their teacher had arrived and they were quick to quiet down, taking their seat before Kyungsoo counted down and bowed.

_“Good morning, seonsaengnim.”_

“Good morning, everyone. I hope you all had a good weekend.”

“Yes!” They drew out as Kyungsoo had taken his seat.

His homeroom teacher started talking about preparations for graduation day, giving his weekly tips. He handed Kyungsoo a stack of pamphlets and flyers having to do with that topic and the student passed it around to the students.

* * *

It was time for the class he was a teacher’s assistant in--Calculus. It was for the students in the year below him, so he acted like more of a tutor for a few of the students as well. He sat at the desk in front of the classroom, right next to the teacher’s. The same procedure happens in every class, he waits for the teacher to walk-in, but in the meantime, the students did whatever they wanted. He was not the class president for this one since it was a year below his, so it was not up to him to settle down the class. It was Oh Sehun, who seemed to be just as quiet as Kyungsoo was.

The sandy-haired boy stood and called attention to his classmates, bowing as they bid their good mornings and the class was soon to start. Kyungsoo looked to the teacher, who didn’t start as quickly as he usually did.

“Everything alright?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Oh, yes, everything is fine,” The older man replied, “It’s just that we have a new student today, but I do not see him.”

“New student?” The eighteen-year-old tilted his head in confusion. This was a surprise to him; he wasn’t told about a new student previously.

“Yes, it’s Kim—” He was interrupted as the class door swung open revealing the tall, GQ model kid from church the day before. “Ah, you must be Kim Jongin, I presume?”

“At your service,” He replied, closing the door behind him, causing the girls in the classroom to giggle and soon followed by quiet, but still audible whispers. Kyungsoo noticed he didn’t have a bookbag with him; he didn’t have anything besides his body. How was he going through his classes right now with nothing?

“Not a very good first impression, Mr. Kim, but I will let it slide because it is your first day here. Next time, do arrive on time; you have a bit of catching up to do seeing as you have joined the class in the middle of the year.”

“Yes sir.”

“Take a seat,” Their teacher continued, pointing at the empty seat in the back corner, next to the windows, “So that we can start the lesson. Do you have your textbook with you?” He asked as Jongin flopped onto the hard surface, crossing his legs as he leaned back, lazily.

“I do not.”

The teacher shook his head disapprovingly before asking Kyungsoo to loan him a book for the class. The assistant nodded and stood up, walking over to Jongin to give him the textbook that he used during class. Kyungsoo was met with that all too familiar grin again as the teacher began the lesson.

“Fancy meeting you here, hyung,” Jongin grinned.

For some reason it threw Kyungsoo off. Maybe he didn’t really expect him to remember him. “Uhm, here,” he replied, holding the book out to him. Jongin took the book from him, but not without their skin grazing each other’s upon contact. Kyungsoo quickly let go. “D-Don’t forget your book again.” He walked back to his desk up front and sat down. Jongin wouldn’t stop looking at him and it unnerved the older student. He had never had someone acting so bold towards him. 

Kyungsoo was what people call a wallflower. He kept to himself most, if not all, the time—when he could help it. It could have had something to do with being bullied for years in grade school for being small and weak, being babied by his parents (mostly, his mother)—a child psychologist’s wet dream, he was.

The class went on as usual, but Jongin always stood out—not blatantly obvious to everyone, only to Kyungsoo because it seemed like Jongin was trying to get under his skin. He was acting the same way he did in church, not paying any attention to what the teacher was going over—the book was open, but he hadn’t looked down at it once. He had it standing straight up, so that you could really only see from his nose up, his nose, which he kept buried behind the book, doing something behind it, but more often than not, staring at Kyungsoo, who would quickly avert his own gaze. In Jongin not focusing on the lesson, Kyungsoo wasn’t able to do so himself either. It was a good thing he had already gone over the lesson himself that morning.

The shrill bell rang once again signaling the end of class and the quiet room was now filled with shuffling of papers, chairs scraping against the wood flooring, and an eruption of chatter as their teacher gave the final announcement, erasing the written equations and scribbles on the whiteboard.

“Your homework is due in two days and continue to study for the exam next week.”

“Yes!” The class once again sang before they started exiting the classroom.

“Ah, Kyungsoo-ah, can you hand the syllabus to Mr. Kim and let him know the topics to study?”

Kyungsoo nodded, thinking it was a waste of effort. It did not seem like Jongin was going to study and he really wondered if he was even going to do the homework. Nevertheless, the young student took the small packet from the teacher, swinging his book bag over his shoulder, before walking back over to Jongin, who stayed in the same position behind the book.

“Here is the syllabus,” Kyungsoo stated, setting the packet on the table, causing Jongin to look up at him. At that angle, he almost resembled a puppy, courtesy of those big brown orbs. “You can borrow the book for a little bit to do the homework until you get your own.”

“Why, aren’t you thoughtful?” He cooed, which caused Kyungsoo to narrow his eyes at him. That tone felt...belittling. 

With a roll of his eyes, Kyungsoo turned on his heel to leave the classroom. “I’d like my book back as soon as possible, thanks.” He bid the teacher goodbye, bowing his head, before he walked out with a stack of assignments he had to grade for the next day.

* * *

It was finally lunch time and Kyungsoo, at this point, was starving. He had skipped breakfast to head over to the school early, but he also did not bring his lunch as he usually did. He needed to go grocery shopping today; he was designated grocery shopper of the family. Kyungsoo had earlier decided to purchase lunch from the cafeteria, something he hadn’t done in years because he was saving his money. It wasn’t that he was frugal or anything; he thought it was better to be prepared for adulthood on his own starting now than at adulthood. 

He picked out his tray of food, which honestly did not look that bad—steamed rice, a bowl of black bean noodles, and bean sprouts, kimchi, mini Korean pancakes, and seaweed as side dishes. It was similar to what he would have brought for lunch, substituting black bean noodles and Korean pancakes with leftovers of whatever his mother made the day before.

Once he picked up a bottle of water, he searched the cafeteria for an empty table. Thankfully, he found one by the back windows. He quickly walked over to it, hoping no one would take the seat. Otherwise, he would find some other empty table, of which it didn’t look like there was any and so would have had to settle for another room entirely.

As soon as he placed his tray down on the hard surface, followed by his behind, another tray was placed onto the table as well. Kyungsoo groaned inwardly and looked up at the individual, who prompted a deep sigh from the senior. He was really everywhere.

“Well, happy to see you too!” Jongin grinned, taking a seat beside him. “Mind if I join you?”

“You’re already sitting down…” Kyungsoo replied, flatly, as he picked up his thin metal chopsticks, removing the lid from his bowl of rice.

The puppy dog-eyed boy shrugged, placed Kyungsoo’s Calculus textbook beside the tray. The latter was a bit surprised that he was still carrying it around. “Yeah, well, I thought it was polite to ask at least.”

“So, this is a nice school. Lunch is my favorite subject,” He commented, taking a big bite of his noodles, a customary action, but half of the bowl was already gone. Kyungsoo stared at him, eyes slightly widened in shock, as he continued to engulf the entree. The seemingly hungry student chewed and swallowed (somehow) the noodle bowl before noticing the pair of brown eyes on him. “…What?”

Kyungsoo blinked himself back into reality and shook his head, taking his chopsticks to the kimchi pieces, gingerly eating it. “Why exactly are you here?”

“Uhm…it’s lunch time and I’m hungry, what else?”

The older boy rolled his eyes, “That’s pretty obvious, but I meant here as in this table when you could have sat at any of the other tables.”

Jongin tilted his head, a brow mimicking the movement, “That’s an odd question to ask someone during lunch…where every student is eventually forced to share a table…” 

When Jongin said it out loud, it kind of made sense… But he was really looking forward to sitting by himself, which he usually did in the cafeteria. It always worked out for him…until today. 

“Plus,” The younger student added, grinning, “I wanted to sit with a friend.”

Kyungsoo took a beat to raise a brow of his own. “We’re friends?”

“Uh, of course! We shared a whole conversation yesterday at church, a nonverbal connection in Calculus; not to mention, we shared a cup of lemonade.” This was said as if it was the most normal and obvious thing in the world. How was this either one of those description?

Kyungsoo blinked. What was he talking about? He had instigated all of this and Kyungsoo was an innocent bystander, who definitely did not response to any of that…except that initial conversation at church. “Hey, you’re the one that took my cup of lemonade from me! And started the conversations I took no part in!”

Jongin shrugged, “Technicalities. So, you want me to go find another table then?”

Kyungsoo paused. That would be mean, wouldn’t it? That wasn’t the kind of person he was or wanted to be. He groaned inwardly once more, deflating. This time, he ate a piece of the Korean pancake, letting the metal utensil sit against his bottom lip.  
“No…”

“Good—because I wasn’t going to move.” 

Kyungsoo could hear the smile in his words and it took a lot not to roll his eyes again. They were friends now? 

Lunch went by in an…uncomfortable fashion—at least for Kyungsoo. Jongin went on and on as if he was talking to himself. Maybe he was trying to do enough talking for the both of them. Maybe he just didn’t like silence very much and knew Kyungsoo was going to supply enough of that for the both of them. The eighteen year old only spoke when directly asked a question and even if that would he give simple answers—nothing he could elaborate with and there was almost this feeling that he was doing so on purpose because he didn’t want to talk.

“You’re asking a lot of questions, Jongin,” Kyungsoo spoke flatly, letting out an exhausted breath. Jongin was honestly consuming his energy, sucking him dry.

“Well, you’re not asking me any, so someone’s got to.”

“Maybe that’s because I want to enjoy my lunch time in silence…”

“But who does that? I mean, come on.” The younger male gestured surrounding cafeteria. Every single one of the student population that had lunch now, even the teachers were all chatting away. The only one silence was Kyungsoo and it’s always been that way because he always sat alone. That was his comfort zone and Jongin had already started taking him out of it.

Kyungsoo huffed in response and faced his half empty tray. “So? I just prefer it that way.”

“Then how are we going to become close friends?” Jongin asked with an expression that feigned bewilderment.

Kyungsoo shrugged. “Doesn’t sound like a problem to me.”

“Oh, come on. You’re the only decent person in this lonely school that I’d prefer to be friends with.”

“What are you basing that on? You don’t even know me.”

“You can’t tell me that the first day we met that there wasn’t this…connection.”

“Connection? What are you ta—” It suddenly dawned on Kyungsoo, causing him to jump back on the circular bench, holding his hand out at arms-length. “No, no, no, there was no connection. None at all. I wasn’t staring at you; I zoned out!”

Jongin turned his torso to face him more, resting his elbow on the table. He was oddly entertained. “Oh, really?”

“Really! I-I’m not…I’m not... _that_ ,” Kyungsoo emphasized, whispering the last word, avoiding any wandering ears.

“That? _‘That’_ what?” 

“You know what…” Kyungsoo muttered, aghast that Jongin would even insinuate that. 

“I really don’t know, hyung; you’re going to have to actually say what you mean.” 

He was prodding, Kyungsoo knew it. Jongin had to have known exactly what he meant. A ‘connection’? Between two guys? What else would he mean? 

“I’m not saying it.” 

Jongin laughed. He laughed? There was nothing funny about this situation, Kyungsoo thought. “Why not? Is it a swear word?”  
“No…” 

“Then why can’t you say the word gay?” Jongin emphasized the word at a normal level of speech, which caused other people to look over. 

Kyungsoo had to turn around, shushing the careless boy, and hide his face. He could not be linked to this conversation. He would never live it down—not in school and definitely not in the neighborhood. 

“Oh my God, you are a stereotypical church boy,” Jongin laughed, fully entertained by this.

“What? What do you—stop laughing! This isn’t funny!” 

“Oh, it’s freaking hilarious. It never gets old,” Jongin chuckled, taking his thumb to swipe a fake tear under his eye. 

“Are you…really…that?” Kyungsoo had to ask. 

“Say the word, hyung, oh my God,” Jongin rolled his eyes, “It’s not a swear word, you said it yourself. Anyway, I don’t put labels on myself or anyone, but if that’s what you want to classify it as, sure. I’m attracted guys, but I’m also attracted to girls too, I don’t discriminate.” He shrugged. “Lately, it has been more guy—or one specific guy—than girls.” 

Kyungsoo was confused for a second before made the connection seeing the wide grin on Jongin’s face. His face contorted in shock. “Stop it, Jongin! I told you I'm not like that. I’m done with my lunch; I’m leaving.” He stood up, taking his tray with him, and walked away. 

“Oh, come on, hyung, I’m only teasing,” Jongin called out behind him, but Kyungsoo didn’t turn around. His ears were hot. He didn’t know how to react in this situation—again. Jongin was really giving him a run for his money. Kyungsoo had never been hit on by…people like him. He’d really never been hit on period…so it was kind of…flattering? Almost? But why did the first person to hit on him have to be playing for the other field?! 

Kyungsoo sighed, a shudder running down his spine, and tossed his lunch away, setting the empty tray and chopsticks in the brown, worn-out dish bucket. He bowed his head as a sign of thank you to the cafeteria employee who had then taken the bucket away to start the dish washing process. Throwing his bag over his shoulder, Kyungsoo retreated from the lunchroom and started heading to the library. His own personal solace. No one spoke. No one bothered anyone else. Pure, unadulterated, beautiful silence awaited him. 

As made his way through the halls, at every turn and everything in between, he heard conversations pertaining to Jongin. He’s only been in the school for a few hours and his name was already in everyone’s mouths? He remembered the town was small, so obviously it made sense, but they were all gossiping about how cool he was, how hot he was, how the guys wanted to beat him up for getting all the attention from the females, but they couldn’t help but like him at the same time. What?? Did they even know anything about this newcomer? He couldn’t believe it. 

Already Kyungsoo had sided with only one underlying aspect of the male students’ arguments--he didn't really like Jongin, but he couldn't beat anyone up even if he wanted to either. He rolled his eyes, groaning underneath his breath, as he quickened his pace towards his destination. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Brrzzz._

_Brrzzz._

_Brrzzz._

 

With a groan, Kyungsoo carefully stretched his arm to his nightstand, letting his hand fall atop his Godforsaken alarm clock, shutting up the incessant shriek. It was already 6:30 in the morning and, right now, he wanted to do anything but go to school—anything that pertained to not moving and staying in bed.

This was worse than he usually got almost every day. What did he have that they wanted? Nothing. He had nothing. That was always the answer. They always seemed to enjoy making Kyungsoo feel smaller and weaker than he already was. It wasn’t fair.

Pushing his comforter off his body, he slowly swung his legs over the edge of the bed, sliding his feet into his cushioned slippers. It was probably the only thing that was decently comfortable for him at that moment. He cradled his ribs as he pushed himself off the bed, getting the wind knocked out of him as the action had strained his injured muscles. He just had to fall into a rack of parked bicycles yesterday afternoon...

Kyungsoo shuffled into the small bathroom to prepare for another day of school and he was glad today was Friday because that meant they would not be at school today. The group of his juniors always skipped school on Fridays to give them more of a weekend. Kyungsoo would always wonder why they even bothered to show up the other days of school if they didn't really care.... Oh, right. They wanted to graduate, but couldn't do so themselves without the unwilling assistance of Kyungsoo, the top student of the school. Sometimes he wished he wasn't so booksmart--it always got him in trouble. However, his parents--his father mostly--would probably disown him before anything like that happens.

* * *

It was a struggle to take the bus on days like this, being filled with people from the town on theid aily morning commute as well as the high school students. It wasn't something new for him, but pain is pain--Kyungsoo could not ignore it especially when his foot would get stepped on or he would fall and be shoved into people when the bus would make abrupt stops or jerks. But he had to make sure yesterday's occurrences didn't show publicly. Remember when it was mentioned news spreads fast in this town? It had already happened twice before and if the game of Telephone teaches you any life lessons, it's that the actual story gets lost in translation down the line. Don't trust or believe a word someone says about the occurrences of someone or something else. Nine times out of ten they have gotten it wrong.

Kyungsoo stepped off the bus with relief once it reached the stop for his school. Carefully situating his bookbag strap on his shoulder again, he made his way across the street to be met by an excited Jongin bounding towards his direction, excusing himself from the group of students he was already in conversation with.

"D.O hyung!"

Kyungsoo was confused, turning his head around behind him. D.O.? Maybe he actually was calling for someone else, so he kept walking—or more so, dragging his feet against the concrete—making a B-line not to crash into Jongin. He couldn’t take anymore blows to his body.

“Yo, D.O…Kyungsoo hyung!” Jongin called, catching up to him.

The 18-year-old furrowed his brows in confusion again. “Oh, you were calling me?” 

“Yeah, you just kept walking! What’s up?” He asked, throwing his arm over his elder’s shoulders. Jongin was considerably taller than him still. Kyungsoo forgot, especially when his muscles started screaming at him again. Bad move, bad move!

Kyungsoo gasped, wincing as he stepped out of Jongin’s grasp.

“You okay?” Jongin asked, his arm taking a second to return to his side, as his brain tried to catch up with what just happened. He didn’t even use half his strength to pull his alleged new friend in for that bro-hug.

Kyungsoo rolled his shoulder carefully as if to return his joint back to where it sat, reversing the pain somehow.

“Yeah, I’m fine…” He answered, his voice sounding a bit strained although he tried to hide it. “Just slept wrong I guess…”

“You sure? It looks like you’re in more pain than that…”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. I’m fine. See you in class.” With that Kyungsoo picked up his pace, hurrying through the school doors, leaving Jongin in his wake, now definitely confused as to what just happened. Peculiar kid... Maybe he did wake up on the wrong side of the bed today.

* * *

Kyungsoo locked himself in the boy’s locker room, pulling out the roll of body tape and ointment that the school trainer had supplied to him. It wasn’t very hard to convince the trainer to give him the tape and ointment, but it was a little more difficult to convince him to let him wrap his injury himself. Kyungsoo wasn’t licensed to handle sport medicines anyway, but the trainer was and that was the excuse the latter was sticking too. The best comeback Kyungsoo could come up with was that he was trying to become a personal trainer himself and the only way to be able to learn was to do it himself. It took a little more back and forth, but eventually the trainer gave up and here he found himself. 

Walking over to the mirror, Kyungsoo peeled his dress shirt and short-sleeve t-shirt from his torso. A mixture of black and blue and spots of yellow painted his body, a drastic contrast from the normally pale surface. He was almost positive his ribs weren’t broken, but he at least knew he was badly bruised for sure. 

Taking the ointment, he squeezed a handful, and hissed when the cold liquid touched his skin and he carefully began rubbing it over his body, making sure the medicine could seep into his muscles. The room immediately filled with the scent of mint and no sooner did the ointment start feeling warm, which he was thankful for. It still didn’t take away from the pain, however.

“Kyungsoo hyung?”

The sudden voice behind him scared the student into dropping the tube of ointment as he struggled to get his back, stopping him in his tracks. He was positive he was alone and locked the door.

“J-Jongin!” Kyungsoo stuttered, turning around. He grabbed his shirt and held it up against his body. He was embarrassed. One, because he was topless around the guy who was just hitting on him yesterday, and, two, because of the condition of his body that he didn’t want people seeing in the first place. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” He replied, walking up to the older student, who took steps in the opposite direction until the back of his thighs hit the counter and he was trapped instantly. “What the hell happened to you?”

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kyungsoo replied, weakly. Even he didn’t fall for that response himself.

“Don’t give me that.” Jongin said, completely unamused. The tone in his voice almost scared Kyungsoo. He’d hadn't heard it go that deep before, but, granted, he’s only known the kid for three days now. “And there’s a mirror behind you. Now, I ask again, what the hell happened?”

“It’s nothing, Jongin. I told you don’t worry about it.”

“This is why it seemed like I hurt you earlier today?” Jongin stepped closer once more and in a lower voice as if not to let anyone else hear he asked, “Is…Is someone at home doing this to you…?”

“What? No!” Kyungsoo answered, immediately. The question was absolutely ridiculous. How could he think that? “Jongin, just—It’s fine. I’m fine. Can you—can you just go now?” He bent down at an awkward angle, face contorting in a painful expression. 

Jongin shook his head, picking up the tube of ointment quicker than Kyungsoo could. “It looked like you had trouble getting certain spots. I’ll help you.”

“Jongin—” Kyungsoo started, reaching for the medicine.

“Ah ah,” The young male lifted a finger to quiet his protesting counterpart, pulling his other hand away from Kyungsoo’s grasp. “I’m not taking no for an answer. I have the ointment, so you can sit here in pain or I can attempt to relieve it for you. I’ve done this before, so I won’t hurt you. I promise.”

Kyungsoo pursed his lips, slowly lowering his hands that were still holding up his shirt to cover his body, in defeat. He had a feeling he wouldn’t win this one even if he did put up more of a fight.

“Good,” Jongin said, noticing the defensive demeanor drop. “Now turn around.” Kyungsoo did just that as Jongin went to work, gentle hands running over his back. “Sorry.” He added, hearing Kyungsoo hiss.

“It’s okay…” Kyungsoo mumbled, fleeting eyes of his glanced over at Jongin in the mirror every so often, watching the younger male’s focused expression. It occurred to him this is the first time he’s seen Jongin this serious. He didn’t think there could be such a side to him.

* * *

Kyungsoo was relieved when it finally hit lunchtime. He decided to spend the time in the library, catching up to his own work since he had gotten to school later than he usually did this morning. He was relieved because he wouldn’t be in the lunchroom where Jongin would have found him. 

In Calculus earlier in the day, said student actually came in to the class before the bell even rang and he hadn’t actively tried getting his attention through the entire hour and a half as he usually did, which was progress. However, that didn’t stop the seventeen-year-old from keeping his eyes on the teacher’s assistant the entire length of class. The attention was almost suffocating. He tried not focusing on that fact, but Jongin had his book that his eyes could have been glued to, so he had nothing else to focus on. Who was he kidding, though; not even the teacher’s lecture was taking his mind off of it. He was ready to leave the class and hide.

Now, he got the chance to—in his personal sanctuary. Kyungsoo tapped away at the computer keyboard. He was so focused on the screen that he didn’t notice someone take a seat next to him until they whispered in his ear.

“How are you feeling?”

“Jesus!” Kyungsoo jumped away from the voice, groaning as soon as he was hit by that shock of pain from the sudden movement.

“Sorry!” Jongin, grinned sheepishly. “I didn’t see you at lunch today. I got worried.”

“How did you know I was here?”

Jongin shrugged his shoulders. “I pegged you for a bookworm and this is the Holy Grail for bookworms.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. What other answer could he have expected from him?

“But seriously though; how are you feeling? Pain still as bad?”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “It’s a bit better… Thanks…for earlier…” He muttered, going back to what he was doing on the computer.

“Glad to help,” Jongin smiled. “So, you’re really not going to tell me who did that to you?”

“What’s the point? What can you do anyway?”

“Return the favor, that’s what!” Jongin raised his voice slightly above a whisper, but enough to gain attention from others around them. Kyungsoo quickly shushed him.

“Keep your voice down!” He hissed. “This is a library, you know.”

“That’s the least of my worries right now.”

“What does it even matter to you? It doesn’t involve you.”

“Yes, it does involve me. No one beats up my friends and expects to get away with it!”

“Jongin, just stop. Please. I’d like to just put it behind me.”

The said male sighed. He was starting to figure he wasn’t going to win this one either. “I will leave it alone…for now. If it happens again I will not next time.”

“Fine—whatever.”

Kyungsoo made a note to himself that he should be more careful around Jongin when this happens because he was sure this would not be the last. It never was.


	4. Chapter 4

There were too many close calls over the past week with Kyungsoo’s parents almost finding out about his bruised up body. It was difficult coming up with excuses the first couple times, but they eventually let up when he volunteered Jongin as a personal trainer. He couldn't dismiss their confusion as to why their "sweet, studious" son who couldn't "hurt a fly" would need a personal trainer, but he seemed to have done a decent job with his explanation that they did not further dig into why. He was relieved.

Now, the eighteen-year-old had better movement of his limbs and torso without the pain that would accompany it. That was more thanks to Jongin, who had been his physical therapist all week. Close enough to a physical trainer, right? The young student would help apply the ointment every morning and he was surprisingly pretty good at it. It hurt a lot less than when Kyungsoo did it himself, but he never asked why he actually knew how to care for someone like that. It was a superficial curiosity, so he didn’t bother to ask. For all Kyungsoo knew, Jongin probably had a friend, or something of the likes, that went through the same thing too. There was no way it was himself since it looked like he could actually take someone down despite being lean. With how defined his arms were there must be some type of strength that came with working out.

Kyungsoo stepped off the bus as per usual, but he had taken a different route this morning. He made his way around the school building, bypassing the front entrance and the usual students that loitered around it. The town's church choir was going to perform a new song this coming Sunday where Kyungsoo had been given a solo part, so he needed to practice. The school's auditorium had the best acoustics. It was a frequented practice room for him.

Locking the door behind him, Kyungsoo was enveloped in a thick blanket of darkness, disguising the room. It was a difficult feat, maneuvering through it, for any other person, but the layout was already familiar to him and he made contact with the handle of the door, pushing it ajar ever so slightly. He peeked through the crack to see if anyone was occupying the area. Sometimes the school choir, drama club, or members of the school orchestra would be using it in the mornings. Luckily, this time, it was empty.

Kyungsoo walked onto the stage, turning the lights on. He was met with 300 empty wooden seats surrounding the stage up to the second-level balcony floor. The room did not look like it could fit that many people or even seats, but it did and a lot more if they sat in others' laps or in the aisles, which students usually happened to do for some events that sparked the entire school population’s interest. 

Repeated thumps against the hollow wood flooring echoed in the vast room as Kyungsoo made his way towards the grand piano, which sat on the left side of the stage, and he pulled out his phone. His slender fingers tapped against the glass screen swiftly, opening the metronome application that he used quite often. Since the advancement of technology, Kyungsoo would make use of it every time he played piano in a seriously. He pushed the piano on its wheels to the center of the stage, which was the best spot where his voice could reach all corners and angles of the room. Pressing play, he used the first few beats to collect himself and find the right key. As soon as the first note hit, he began the psalm.

The auditorium was another sanctuary that Kyungsoo had, next to the library. For as long as he could think, talk, or even walk, singing was all he did. If he was ever asked what he enjoyed more—singing or studying—the former was always going to be the answer. Who actually enjoyed studying, really? He may be extremely good at it, but that was not where heart lay. He could never tell his parents that, of course. They had completely different plans for him.

Whenever he got the chance to sing or play, however, especially when it was something new, Kyungsoo would find himself somewhere else—beneath the beats, ensnared by the tones, carried by the sounds. As cliché as it was, he could think of nothing else—just the different ways he could get the emotions across using his vocal chords. Any time he was given solos, he wanted to capture everyone’s attention, which is something he ironically usually wanted to avoid in any other situation. In song, however, Kyungsoo was consumed with confidence—in himself and in his abilities—unlike how he felt every time those bullies approached him, unlike how he felt when he would express his interests or desires to his father and always get turned down and around to something else that pleased the former. Only in this sense of chorus could he and his father fall into some kind of mutual agreement.

The song began to wind down as he conducted those vocal runs he was so apt at doing and, with a soft flurry of the keys, he ended the song beautifully. There were some tweaks and edits continued to make to the song in the last few minutes that he had before he had to move on to this first class of the day. He decided it still needed to be worked on some more, but he was content for this morning.

A soft crack voiced through the auditorium as he shut the piano top and he pushed the piano back in its place, sliding his phone back in his bookbag.

“Wow.”

Kyungsoo's breath caught in his throat, hearing a voice echo in the room. Jongin emerged from around the wall that hid the front entrance of the auditorium and Kyungsoo's rushing blood was quick to steady. 

“You really need to stop popping up randomly, Jongin.” He sighed, sitting on the edge of the stage before landing on his feet.

“It’s not my fault you’re never alert, D.O.” Jongin replied, walking up to him. “I knew you were a good singer, but I didn’t know you were that fantastic!” 

Kyungsoo had never really understood why Jongin started calling him D.O. He had asked before, but he was answered with a shrug and a lame statement that it was cooler. How did D.O. sound cooler? Jongin added that stood for ‘Dangerously Outstanding’. Now, that most definitely made up on the spot, it was certain, but Kyungsoo just shook his head and accepted it. It was less confusing if he asked fewer questions. 

Kyungsoo shrugged in reply. “I’m okay.”

“Just 'okay'? It was absolutely beautiful. How come you don’t sing like that in church?” Jongin walked alongside him as they walked out of the auditorium, Kyungsoo flipping the light switch off to return the room back to its original condition.

“I do. Sometimes.”

“You didn’t the last time I was there.”

“You were there two weeks ago.” 

At the time, Kyungsoo had noticed they were short one member last Sunday., the second Sunday since Jongin had moved in. He wasn’t intentionally looking for him—not at all. He just saw Jongin’s family there short one person. He was a people watcher, remember? That was it.

“My point exactly.”

Kyungsoo shook his head as if to disregard that topic of conversation. “This is for next Sunday’s service anyway.”

“Really? Well, I will make sure to be there, then.” That perfect smile once again formed on Jongin’s face, entirely made for a catalog, though more wide than usual. Was he actually excited about this? That is, assuming he actually shows up this time. “How long have you been singing in the choir?”

“I don’t know… About eight years now? Ever since my dad became the pastor.”

“Oh, wow, that’s a while. Have you been singing longer than that then?”

Kyungsoo nodded. “Since I could talk, I was told.”

“Aw, baby Soo sang his first words.” Jongin cooed, bending down to rub his shoulders against the shorter male’s in a jokingly, which awarded him a light shove right back. 

“Something like that. It’s just something that I have always loved to do.”

“Have you thought of performing for like a show or one of those Kpop idols or something? I could see you as one of the next Big Bang members. You got the looks and apparently you got the talent—I think it could work!”

Kyungsoo couldn’t help the snort that escaped his lips at the thought. A Kpop idol? He couldn’t be serious. That type of attention was the last thing he wanted or needed.

“Come on! I think you could do it.”

“I don’t even know how to dance, or at least like they do—how would that even work?”

“I can teach you!”

“What? You dance?” 

Jongin didn't even seem like the dancing type. Actually, what "type" was he even as a person? What kind of dancing would he even do? He couldn’t picture anything. This was a new side of the already complicated Jongin.

“Yeah! Dancing is my life, honestly. Just as you were born singing, I was born dancing.” He grinned, matter-of-factly. “I’ve been put into every type of dance class known to man since my younger days.”

“You’re still young.”

“You know what I mean. But now, I mostly just do hiphop or lyrical hiphop. I know my way around a few kpop dances though.” He winked.

Kyungsoo chuckled. “As enticing as that all sounds, it’s pointless. My singing isn’t going to go farther than the church choir and I don’t really expect it to.”

“How come? I think you could make it somewhere.”

The shrill cry of the school bell cut their conversation short and Kyungsoo glanced down at his watch. Shoot. There was five minutes left until the first class started and he still wasn't anywhere near his locker.

“I just don’t think it’s going to happen,” Kyungsoo replied in a short breath. “I gotta go get ready for class. I’ll see you later.”

Jongin barely was able to another word before Kyungsoo had darted off down the hall.

* * *

Throughout his classes, Kyungsoo couldn’t get his mind off of his and Jongin’s earlier conversation. He couldn’t help the series of ‘what if’s now. What if he actually pursued what he loved doing? What if he actually became a Korean pop idol as ridiculous as it sounded? One thought had led to another and he had no control of what his mind was beginning to spiral into. What if he went against his father’s wishes? What kind of havoc would these scenarios reek on his now simple life? He wasn’t at all ready to take on any of these types of responsibilities wherever they would lead.

With these thoughts free-floating in his mind, the first half of the day passed right by him. It was an odd feeling, he realized. It threw him for a loop because he had just gone through the motions. It didn’t occur to him how every day was exactly the same except when Jongin came into the picture. Kyungsoo would only see him three times in the day: in the morning, during Calculus and lunchtime. Other than that, it was completely Jongin-free and back to normal.

Now, it was lunchtime and he was one step away from freaking out. The lack of control or preemptive thoughts that he usually had was completely out of the norm for him and he needed to take the moment to collect his self and his day. He had originally planned to use this time to practice more of the song he was to perform on Sunday, but that could be done another day. So, here he was, back in the library, doing what he does best.

Kyungsoo had picked up his textbooks for the rest of the day and laid them out on the table, organized by class times. He made sure to have the homework for each class and double checked them all, had study guides and teacher packets created for his teachers that he helped out outside of his regular teacher-assistant roles, and more. Slowly but surely, his anxiety started diminishing now that he got a hold of everything again. 

“You’re skipping lunch again?”

Kyungsoo jumped and groaned once knowing immediately who was the source of his fright. “ _What did I tell you about doing that?!_ ” He exclaimed, voice just under a whisper.

“Sorry,” Jongin replied, drawing out the end of his apology. “But seriously, you’re skipping lunch?” 

“Yeah, I don’t have my lunch today.” Kyungsoo replied, eyes falling back to the assortment of papers.

“No? Well, looks like I’m treating you today then.” The sight pf stacked boxes wrapped in a red cloth replaced the endless sea of black, blue, and red on white. It was presented in a manner only a mother would do, sending her child off to school with a home-cooked meal. It looked like Jongin had about three boxes stacked in there. “Mom made lunch.”

“You can eat your lunch. Thanks though.”

“This is more than what I can eat anyway, so you can have some too. Mom makes too much.”

“It’s fine. I’m not even hungry.” Kyungsoo’s stomach growled on cue, betraying his mouth. He quickly slapped a hand to his stomach as if that would shut it up.

“Yeah. Definitely not hungry.” Jongin chuckled. “You should know me enough by now—I’m not going to let up. If you don’t eat, how are you going to sing well?!”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, lacking the heat that usually sat behind it. “Yeah, I don’t think it works that way…”

“Well, eating regularly is always good for everything, so…” Jongin pushed the packaged food in Kyungsoo's direction.

“I have to finish this, Jongin…”

“You have a whole 30 more minutes left of lunch time. What’s a 15 minute break to eat quickly? You’re not going to get the chance to eat for the rest of the day.” He had a point there, Kyungsoo couldn’t argue against that. But how did he even know his schedule really? The eighteen-year-old student looked over the sectioned off papers on the table. He was pretty much done with everything and his stomach wasn’t going to let up as much as Jongin wasn’t going to either. It was two against one. He couldn’t win.

“Fine.” With a defeated sigh, Kyungsoo stood and started putting together his papers, but Jongin had placed his hands over them, stopping the other in his tracks. Kyungsoo raised a brow. “What are you doing…?” 

“What are you doing?”

“Packing up? Aren’t we going to the cafeteria?”

“Why? It’s perfectly fine here.”

“Do you not remember passing the ‘no food or drinks’ sign that was pasted on the door when you walked in?”

“And? We’re in the back with no one around. What happens in the back of the library stays in the back of the library. Unless, what you’re going to tell someone?”

“Well— No, but—“

“So, it’s settled. We’re fine. Sit.” Jongin patted the empty chair next to him where Kyungsoo had previously sat before he untied the lunchbox, spreading out the boxes, and Kyungsoo’s mouth watered at the sight. There was mixed rice, dumplings, rice cakes and fish cakes, bean sprouts, kimchi, and so much more—it was the Korean food holy grail.

“Wow, does your mom think you’re going off to war or something? Jeez.”

“I know, right?” Jongin laughed, “I love my mommy. She only gave me one pair of chopsticks, so…” He used the thin metal chopsticks and picked up a dumpling, holding it up to Kyungsoo’s mouth, which moved back with the jerk of his head. “Open up.”

“I can feed myself, thanks.” Kyungsoo replied as he was about to take the chopsticks from him, but Jongin lightly slapped his hand away, which shocked the older male more.

“They’re my chopsticks, so ah—” Jongin poked the food out at him again, but Kyungsoo moved back in response. He made the mistake of opening his mouth to protest because that was the chance Jongin took to shove the dumpling in there. Jongin smiled, pleased with himself as Kyungsoo ate the food. “Isn’t it delicious?”

Kyungsoo hummed halfheartedly in reply and Jongin knew it was either a hum of agreement or a curse. He just accepted the former and ate a piece of dumpling as well. The rest of the 30 minutes went like this—Jongin feeding Kyungsoo and himself. It was embarrassing to the to-be-graduate and he couldn’t even do anything about it because he could not win against his junior. He had realized this and had almost accepted it. Almost. He hasn’t given up completely yet.

“Well, that was a great lunch,” Jongin grinned. Kyungsoo was starting to notice he had yet not seen a smile on that boy’s face aside from that day Jongin found him in the locker room, bruised and beaten. Granted, he could only vouch for the 20% of the day that he saw him. The other 80% he was not sure of. Jongin could be the world’s biggest bad boy or a drug dealer or something; that he was just a two-faced super villain. Kyungsoo really couldn’t have known. But, if he was really honest with himself, he actually enjoyed having Jongin around. It was a nice change of pace. 

A shocking discovery he had as he was laying in bed one day was that he started to realize it was actually pretty lonely before Jongin came in to the picture. Maybe it was because he had grown used to just being a solo act that it didn’t bother him all this time. Maybe because of what he had gone through in his younger years that being alone was the better than dealing with a repeat of the alternative. And, for a while, it honestly was. It was more of a relief than anything. But, Kyungsoo did like having someone to sit with at lunch. He liked not having to have a conversation with himself in his head. Although his level of comfort around Jongin wasn't to that point yet, he would like getting to talk about any frustrations he had rather than keeping it bottled up one day. That was honestly the most relieving thing he could think about.

“Yeah, it was…” Kyungsoo replied, now putting his papers away as Jongin stacked the boxes neatly back up, and tied it up haphazardly, unlike how his mom had done it. Shaking his head as he slid the folders and textbooks into his bookbag, he zipped the accessory up, and swung it over his shoulder. “Next time, I’m feeding myself.”

“Next time, I’ll be sure to pack two chopsticks instead,” Jongin laughed, standing up with his elder counterpart as they began to walk towards the library entrance. It was surprising that no one came back there. He was sure the librarian would be patrolling the entire floor or at least one student.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally one chapter, but...I felt like it was too long to be just one, so I cut it into to! Plus...it'll allow me to have more chapters in this story rather than a giant clump...and give me more time to write out the next chapters xD
> 
> Also, this was the reason of the rating. Like I said, it's pretty mild. Maybe I could make it more graphic in later chapters. Hm...

Kyungsoo stepped off the bus at 7:30 in the morning like clockwork. He made his way towards the back entrance of the auditorium, ready to put in more work on the song for Sunday’s service. Practice the day before didn’t get to happen because the drama club was using it for practice themselves before the school day started and orchestra was using it after school. It was always a hit or miss, but it wasn’t necessarily a big deal to Kyungsoo. He would always make it up the next day with Jongin now sitting front row as his personal audience. It was awkward at first but just as Jongin had quickly become a constant in his life, so was his presence here. Somehow, he was wedging himself into the senior's daily life and Kyungsoo wasn’t too bothered by it. Now.

Kyungsoo slid his backpack around to situate itself over his torso and dug inside for his phone. For some reason, he had put it in the taller compartment rather than the front zipper pocket as he usually did for ease.

“Well, well, well, look who we have here.”

Kyungsoo stopped dead in his tracks, knowing exactly who that deep voice belonged to. It was one of the voices that haunted him at night, the voice that caused his heart to race in fear and tense anticipation. He looked up to find the three unfortunately familiar boys standing in front of him, a sinister smirk on each individual faces. 

Min Yoongi, the leader of the group and shortest of the three, stood in the middle with a black baseball cap turned around sat on his mint green hair of which he continuously got scolded for as well as for his untucked shirt, but would do nothing about. He was in the same grade as Kyungsoo, so he got witness this a lot, but the institutional authorities could not really do much more than that when his parents are funding the school. Happy student, happy parents, happy school. His hands were tucked in his pockets, chest out, displaying confidence despite his small stature. But who wouldn’t with the recognition that followed him? Yoongi was infamously called Suga for the _dumbest_ reason Kyungsoo had ever heard, but it was dubbed his. Evidently, every time he spoke to a girl of any age, they would quickly fall for him; his words being as “sweet as sugar” caused a flock of attraction. He was also well-known in the school as a rapper and would “spit poetic fire”, which also was a reasoning of the name, sometimes on top of his own self-produced beats, wherever he was. If he wasn’t such a bully, Kyungsoo would fall in line with everyone else's gawking.

To the right of him stood Jeon Jungkook, a couple inches taller than his group-mate, with one hand in his pocket as the other wriggled in and out of a fist beside him. It looked like he was itching for a fight of which frightened Kyungsoo even more. Although younger, Jungkook still towered over him. He was a freshman, so Kyungsoo did not really come across him very often, if at all, other than their surprise “group meetings” like this one. Compared to Suga, it seemed like Jungkook cared about his looks a little more than his senior did with his dress shirt half tucked in behind his black belt, half not. Teachers would too scold him, but they deemed it almost acceptable, and eventually had to be okay with it since he was close friends with Suga. 

Jungkook himself was well-known for his musical skills as well since he sang and sometimes rapped as a back-up to Suga, but he was better known for his dancing. He would usually be seen dancing outside of the school after hours and people would gather around to watch him. Kyungsoo, one day, found a group of girls huddled around the gym doors, sighing and squealing. Come to find out that Jungkook was in there dancing too. He got to have a peek at what all the commotion was about and he had to admit, he was actually really skilled in that respect. His singing abilities were questionable compared to the type of singing Kyungsoo was used to, however. 

The taller student that stood next to the left of Suga was Kim Namjoon, infamously known as Rap Monster--or RapMon, they would call him for short-- for the reasons his name alludes to. He was well-known for his passionate rap skills coupled with his deep voice. It was a crazy combination. He and Suga shared that same interest and clicked that way, Kyungsoo always assumed. He and Rapmon were a year apart, the latter being in the year below him, so Kyungsoo only saw him in some classes that he had been a teacher's assistant in in the past. Mostly, he sees RapMon in a rap battle against Suga, but usually the two against another duo that he didn't really know the names of. 

Fitting the eccentric look of the group, RapMon's stylishly disheveled hair was a light grey with a soft blue tint. Kyungsoo didn't know a color like that could work on someone's head. Both he and Suga were known for the changing hair colors. Last time, Suga had cotton candy pink and Rapmon had a darker green than his counterpart was donning now. Kyungsoo was sure it was more of a rebellion thing or something because why would anyone want to walk around like that, honestly? The people in his town never strayed farther than a burnt sienna color if they really wanted color. Unlike his partners, his dress shirt was tucked in, but he wore an unbuttoned soft grey cardigan over it. Despite his abnormal hair color, he looked the most appropriate.

_"What do you have for us today?"_ Rapmon asked, voice menacingly deep and curious as he took a step towards Kyungsoo. He spoke in English and Kyungsoo had a basic understanding of the foreign language to decipher what he said. That was one of many aspects Kyungsoo could say he was envious of--that ability to speak flawless English. Every time he would try, he would trip over his words or miss a few articles. His father would make sure to practice with him though, having the ability to speak it himself and knowing English would be on the TOEIC exam in order for his son to study abroad.

Kyungsoo took a step back, wary of how close RapMon was getting. "N-Nothing," He replied back in his native tongue.

It was Jungkook's turn to advance. "Are you sure? That's what you said last time and that wasn't the case." He didn't speak in English. He probably didn't even know more then hello, goodbye, good morning, and good night, honestly. But his smirk caused goosebumps to prick their way up Kyungsoo's arms. 

"I swear, I-I don't have anything!" His voice struggled to steady. All he could think about was the day they pushed him onto the row of bikes that bruised him for days and, suddenly, his body started aching as it did then.

“Why don’t you guys make sure of that?” Suga suggested, standing back with his arms crossed over his chest. 

Rapmon and Jungkook seemed pleased with this suggestion and surrounded Kyungsoo, tugging on the helpless student in every direction as they tried to get him to let go of his bookbag. A fist landed in Kyungsoo’s left rib, knocking a breathless groan out of him. Instead of hugging himself to regain air and his composure, he hugged his bookbag tighter to his body, which only resulted in more jabs and kicks for emphasis. There was nothing of use to them in his backpack—just an answer key for a test coming, textbooks, students’ graded homework, his homework, his lunch, and his phone, which he still had yet to take out, but he couldn’t let them win again.

The unfortunate aspect about this group is that they all looked young and innocent – a play in favor to them—so no one could ever tell they bullied him like this whenever they found him. It sucked for him because even if he told someone (and, trust, he has), they will bring them individually to the principal’s office for questioning and somehow each boy would talk their way out of it. This only resulted in them beating up on Kyungsoo twice as much, so after the third time, he had learned his lesson. Nothing good ever came out of being a snitch. Even the movies can tell you that.

Eventually, the battle had ceased, Kyungsoo on the losing side, as he lay on the cement floor, curled into a small ball. He was coughing, clutching his body, barely able to take in an adequate amount of air. His bookbag laid next to him, the contents scattered around him. The boys were a couple feet away using their phones to take a picture of thee answer key. They were going to sell it to other students in the school, making a profit from Kyungsoo’s misfortunes. 

Kyungsoo curled his hand into a fist, upset at himself for not winning this fight, for giving in, not being able to do a thing. He knew he didn’t stand a chance being two against one, but there was hope at ease they would give up before he did... Obviously, it didn’t work out that way. He relented on this sad fact as he willed the pain to go away. Thankfully, it wasn’t as severe as last time; he would probably only end up with sore muscles by the end of the day. Maybe some bruising, but nothing too extreme. That was good enough.

A metal squeak sounded behind him and an alarm went off in Kyungsoo’s head. Whoever it was, how would he explain this to them? No one usually ever saw him in this situation, so he didn’t have to make up any excuses. He couldn’t really tell them the truth because that never worked out well for him either. Did they see what happened prior? What was he going to do? Without another thought, Kyungsoo pushed himself up as he perched himself on his elbow and then to a sitting position as he gathered his things in a sitting position.

“D.O. hyung?” A familiar voice. Why does he keep showing up at the worst possible times? “What happened?” Jongin was at his side in a second, helping him pick up the papers. Kyungsoo did his best to shield his face from Jongin, feeling a stinging sensation on his cheeks. No doubt he was scraped up and a little dirty. “Hyung...your face…”

“I’m fine.” Kyungsoo offered, flatly, focusing on his spilled belongings. He felt a finger on his chin that abruptly turned his attention to the young student.

“Jesus, you don’t look fine. You’re bleeding! Who did this to you?” His voice was loud, probably louder than it actually was with how close they were to each other. Jongin’s brown eyes traced Kyungsoo’s face and heat was starting to fill the latter’s cheeks. Too close. With a jerk, Kyungsoo moved his face away from Jongin's hand. 

“I told you I’m fine.” He brought himself to a crouching position as he shoved everything into his bookbag, eager to leave. He was in no mind to organize it and definitely in no condition to practice the song anymore. He was sure it was getting to be the start of the first bell, anyway. It was just better to leave.

“Kyung— Kyungsoo!” Jongin called after him, but Kyungsoo paid him no mind as he hurried away. He needed to get cleaned up before he could face anyone.

* * *

It wasn’t in Kyungsoo’s nature to miss any amount of class usually, so he did the best he could do in ten minutes. He locked the bathroom door once he was positive there was no one in the stalls. Grabbing a handful of paper napkins from the automatic dispenser, he ran them under cold water and dabbed at his bleeding cheek. It wasn’t a terrible sight, but it wasn’t very normal to be walking around with a red splotch the size of your entire cheek. He knew cold constricts blood vessels, so could stop some bleeding as he wiped away the dried spots. It did some good. If anyone asked, he could just say he scratched himself too hard. 

His dress shirt had splotches of a grey-brown mixture. Taking another ripped portion of paper towel, he pressed the top of the soap dispenser, squirting the commercial-grade blue soap on the towel and, again, ran it under water. It would have to do as detergent. He dabbed and rubbed on the dirt spots until all that was left were damp water spots. Kyungsoo moved over to the dryer on the wall. He hit the silver button and pulled at his shirt, setting each individual spot under heat one at a time. It took some time, but he managed to make it look decently normal.

A jiggle and knock on the door sent a jolt to his heart. A shadow moved across the frosted glass window of the door and the person asked if anyone was inside. The dryer was just on a few seconds, so he couldn’t really keep quiet, right? He did anyway.

“Yo!” The person yelled, now banging at the wooden barrier.

“Come on, dude, I don’t think there’s any one in there,” Another voice chimed in. "Let's try the other one." 

A breath left Kyungsoo's lungs as he heard the footsteps get father away and the shadows disappear. Apparently, he had been holding his breath for the full 40 seconds that the altercation occurred. He lifted his arm, ignoring the dull throb that it produce, and glanced down at his watch. He had five minutes left until class. With a sigh, he grabbed another piece of the brown paper to dab at the slightly damp spots once last time before tossing it away. He took one glance at himself in the mirror, running his fingers through his hair to bring it back to its brushed state, and deemed himself publicly appropriate before grabbing his bookbag. 

“ _Aish…_ ” He breathed with annoyance when he noticed one of the zippers in its closed position, but the pocket hung open. They ripped his bookbag…and for what? Answers to a test? His jaw clenched as he pushed the thought to the back of his mind, reorganizing what he needed to stay focused on—school. Only a few more months and he would be out of this hellhole to a place with much more mature and studious individuals.


End file.
